Sweet Melody, What You Do to Me
by Akira Darely
Summary: Life is life. School is school. I go through my days doing the things that make my father and mother happy, but when I hear a sad voice singing to himself in one of the classrooms, my life changes. For the better? I think so.


**For some reason I like to write depressing things… I don't know why, but it keeps me from sounding ridiculously depressing 24/7, so I guess that's good! **

**Anyways! I have a new story… It's another Naruto (sorry my OHSHC & HP fans! I'll get your stories out soon enough!) story, and it's a Gaara/Hinata! :) **

**Universe: **Alternate

**Point of View: **Hinata

**Pairing:** ?/Hinata

**Side Pairings: **Neji/TenTen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance.

**Summary: **Life is life. School is school. I go through my days doing the things that make my father and mother happy, but when I hear a sad voice singing to himself in one of the classrooms, my life changes. For the better? I think so.

**I hope you like it okay! :) **

I walked through the halls of the school to be completely thrown off by the sounds of music coming from one of the unused classrooms.

"_So many bright lights that cast a shadow, but can I speak?_

_Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak_

_A love that's so demanding, I can't speak _

_I am not afraid…"_

The words were so sad, and depressing in a way. But the longer I listened, the more I wanted to know who it was that was singing such distressed words with such a surprisingly beautiful voice. I was sure that no one at our school sounded so sadly sweet as this boy did.

The way he sung made it seem as though he had been through so much, that he had had a life that wasn't worth living… I tried to rack my brain for someone that had a voice such as this, but I came up empty handed. The boys I knew wouldn't sing something so filled with emotion, and if they did, it would most likely be about sex, drinking, and girls. Then again, I seriously doubt any guys at my school could even sing so sweetly as this one did.

Trying to open up the door to the classroom as quietly as possible, I winced as it squeaked open. Finally open enough for myself to peak inside, I was met with a depressing emptiness. There was no one in the room, but the lonesome desks.

Closing the door, I walked away, wishing that I could see the boy whose voice had sounded so sweet and sad.

"Hinata!"

I turned around to see my cousin's girlfriend, and one of my closest friends running towards me.

"Y-yes, TenTen?"

She smiled at me widely.

"Come on! We are going to be late for practice!"

I nodded my head shyly, following my best friend out of the school, happy that the day was over, but sad that I had a new mystery crush.

"So Hinata."

I looked over at TenTen to see that she had stopped walking and was staring at me intently.

"Yes, T-TenTen?"

"Do you still have a crush on that blonde headed idiot?"

My cheeks flushed a red hot color, but for once I didn't have to fight the urge to faint at the sound of his name.

"N-not anymore… At l-least, I d-don't th-think I do."

She looked at me shocked, but gave me a quick smile before beginning to walk again.

"Well, I'm glad. He just wasn't right for ya, girl. You need someone more quiet, like Neji! Although… not exactly like Neji, cause that would just be really weird. I mean, ya can't date someone that's like your cousin cause people would start to get suspicious."

I giggled lightly to myself at her antics, but stopped when we got to Neji's car, his irritated face looking at me with slight hatred still adorning his eyes.

"Neji…"

TenTen spoke quietly, but roughly, and the look that had been on his face quickly vanished.

He still seemed to hate me at times because he had a hard time remembering that it wasn't my fault his father had been killed because of my almost kidnapping. It was a horrible and unfortunate fate that has made my cousin feel so horridly towards my family and I, but I couldn't help it. Despite how many times I wished that maybe the kidnapper had just made off with me, I can't change the fact that it at one point had happened.

"So, Hinata-Sama, are you going to be going to your dance lessons today?"

I nodded my head slowly, actually looking forward to my three hour-long intensive dance class today.

"And you're going to be attending your archery and weapon's throwing classes again today, aren't you TenTen?"

I giggled quietly to myself upon seeing TenTen's sheepish face. She knew Neji didn't really show his emotions much to the outside world, in fact, only TenTen and I could tell the differences between his sounds and slight change of faces, and because of that, TenTen knew he didn't like her handling sharp objects as much as she did, despite her perfect aim and precision.

"Yeah… I am Neji… You okay with that?"

He gave her a rare smile before motioning for us to get in the car so we could leave for our classes.

"So, Hinata!"

I looked over at my friend to see her staring at me with inquisitive eyes.

"Yes?"

Surprisingly I didn't stutter over my words, and I held a strong voice as I replied, despite the fact that I was dying inside, not really sure if I wanted to know what questions she had in store for me or not.

"Well, I was just wondering... why it is you don't like Naruto anymore!"

I heard sputtering coming from Neji and looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Neji-niisan?"

"Y-you _liked_ that imbecile?"

It was quiet for a few moments before TenTen burst out laughing.

"Neji! How could you not have noticed? It was the most obvious thing in the world! I'm pretty sure even the oblivious Lee was aware of it!"

Neji's face turned a light shade of pink as he stared straight at the road.

"But anyways, Hinata… You were so sure you were in love with him! What changed your mind?"

I looked up, my eyes widening and my face flushing.

It was true that I had been very much in love with Naruto. The mere mention of his name would make my face flush a bright red. But just hearing that voice today made me forget all of that. When TenTen had mentioned Naruto earlier, my heart didn't quicken, and I didn't feel the need to faint as I normally do. Yes, my face had darkened to a tomato red, but that was merely because of the fact that she had mentioned it in such a public place… however, I'm sure my face darkened a few shades when I realized that I had almost immediately thought of the mystery singer…

"Hinata-Sama. We are here."

I turned to Neji, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you Neji-niisan, and Hinata is just fine."

He gave me an uncharacteristic smile for a moment or two.

"I will pick both you and TenTen up after I am done with practice. Ja ne, Hinata-chan."

I smiled before telling my cousin bye, and exiting the car with TenTen.

Now, why a studio has both dance classes and target classes, as well as a private martial arts teacher as well, I will never know… However, it was a good thing for TenTen, Neji, and myself. I was definitely glad that.

"…but I wonder who that boy was…"

I mumbled the words to myself as I entered my ballet class.

"Oooo, what boy Hinata? Do you like someone else besides that Naruto guy? Well, that's a relief!"

I looked over to see one of my friends from school. One that was actually in my grade, unlike TenTen was.

"H-hello, I-Ino. Th-there's n-no boy…"

Finally spitting the words out, I hoped that she would give up on it, but I was sadly mistaken. This was Ino we are talking about. She wouldn't give up if the world were ending.

"You can tell me, Hinata, I-"

"Get to your places class, and stop all this chattering!"

I nodded sheepishly, muttering a quick sorry before running to my assigned spot in the front middle of the class… Dancing may be my calling, but I certainly did not like the fact that I was front center for everything.

As dance class began, my mind began to wander, every single time I stopped thinking about smiling, technique, positions, and movements as my mind seemed to wander to who in the world the mystery boy could be, Anko-Sensei seemed to get more and more angry.

"Hinata-chan. Is there something on your mind, because you have messed up this combo, one of your best combinations, at least three times so far. You're tripping over your feet, not staying with the music, and just plain messing up."

I cringed at her words, trying to keep a strong face on, but failing miserably.

"I-I'm sorry, A-Anko-Sensei…. I pr-pr-promise that I-I'll d-do better n-next time."

She rolled her eyes before turning to face the rest of the class.

"Class is over for today, and your hip-hop teacher, Temari-san, told me that she wouldn't be here today because one of her brothers has a concert she needs to play in or something."

We nodded, some of the students moaning in disappointment. I myself was upset at the fact that Temari wouldn't be here. She had originally been in my hip-hop class when I was younger, but now she was a teacher and one of my close friends despite the fact that she's five years older than me.

Leaving the room, sadly, I pulled on my cover up wondering once again who the mystery boy with the sweet sounding voice was.

**So… how did you like it? **

**Good? Bad? Okay? … However, I don't exactly wish to hear anything that's mean, I do like feedback! So please tell me how you liked it! :)**

**Thanks a Million!**

**~Akira Darely**


End file.
